


Aqui para encontrar você

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah volta atrasada de uma missão, e Sera estava preocupada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aqui para encontrar você

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here to meet you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641834) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para femslashficlets, desafio #021 "late" (tarde).

É claro que a primeira missão dela em meses que não envolveu Sera tinha que ser aquela que daria errado. Ela se perguntava se Sera estava preocupada com ela, e seu coração doía por pensar no sofrimento de sua amada. O grupo avançado foi desviado por um pouco mais do que uma semana, e eles não foram capazes de avisar sobre seu atraso. Foi culpa dela, na verdade.

Quando estava crescendo, sempre achou que os colares de dente de dragão que seus pais usavam era algo magnífico. Quando teve idade o bastante para entender, seu pai explicou o que significava, e ela começou a notar o quão raro era seu uso. Desde então, ela se perguntava se algum dia iria encontrar um amor assim. Então quando viu o dragão voando distante durante uma missão de rotina, decidiu interpretar isso como um sinal. Quem imaginaria que matar essas coisas seria tão difícil? Era bom que The Bull e Cassandra estavam com ela, apesar de que Sera teria sido mais útil do que Cole.

Mas agora estavam de volta, e isso era o que importava. Estava atravessando o pátio, Cullen não ficaria feliz, mas ela queria ver Sera antes de informar seus conselheiros. Contudo, mal conseguiu dar uma dúzia de passos na direção do seu destino antes de ser derrubada, ou melhor, de sofrer uma tentativa de a derrubar de alguém que obviamente não pesava o bastante para fazer isso.

“Honeytongue! Você está de volta!” Sera disse, pendurada estranhamente do pescoço dela.

Herah recuperou o equilíbrio, então colocou as mãos ao redor das costas de Sera para lhe dar mais apoio. “Wow, cuidado garota, um desses dias você pode me pegar com a guarda baixa e nós duas vamos cair.”

Sera bufou. “Desde quando isso é uma coisa tão ruim?”

“Muito bem. Caí direitinho nessa. Você sentiu a minha falta?”

Sera largou o pescoço dela. “Você está atrasada! Até Leliana estava começando a se preocupar.”

“Oh, então Leliana estava preocupada comigo? Talvez eu devesse ir lá ver ela então,” disse com um sorriso travesso. “Mas por outro lado, se fosse você quem está preocupada comigo, posso ter alguma coisa para você.”

“Um presente? Talvez eu te perdoe.” Estava sorrindo novamente agora.

“Não agora, isso é algo especial, um presente que vem com uma explicação. Hoje à noite no meu quarto?”

“Bem, então vou esperar até lá para ver se vou perdoar você.”

Herah sorriu. “Sinto que você vai. Agora realmente preciso ir completar um relatório da missão antes que Cullen mande o exército da Inquisição para me buscar.” Ela puxou Sera para cima para um beijo, mantido curto devido ao local público. “Vejo você essa noite.”


End file.
